


In harmony

by so_damn_Mishalicious



Series: Shiptober 2019 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, M/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_damn_Mishalicious/pseuds/so_damn_Mishalicious
Summary: Jim and his band practised hard to participate in a competition but just before the big day their guitarist leaves.Good thing luck is on their side and a possible substitute arrives.





	In harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea of my wife. This time she suggested the whole scenario and I provided.
> 
> Warning: English is not my native language and I suck at descriptions as you know like people and things look, not beta read
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing as always
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and feedback in the comments are appreciated ♡

"You gotta be kidding me."

Jim wished it were like that. As usual, he and his two best friends, Leonard McCoy and Spock, had gathered in their band's rehearsal room when the bad news reached him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Carol says she's out. She's got another chance to work on, a band with a bigger fan base and well - I can't chain her here, right?". That was all he got. He was more than pissed himself but on the other hand he understood. The blonde woman had always been ambitious, maybe they just weren't enough to satisfy that.

Bones glare was murderous, his fists tightly clenched around the drumsticks. "The competition is this weekend! We've been rehearsing for months - how are we supposed to find a replacement at such short notice? Damn it Jim, I am a Doctor, not a miracle worker!"

The lead singer knew his roommate was right. It had been his idea to start tis band - singing had always been his passion and he was versed in playing the bass. Encouraging Bones to use his usual pent up frustration and work it out on the drums had not been too hard, later when he found out about Spock's ability to play the piano, he had jumped the chance to introduce him to the idea of a band, his task to play the keyboard. Reluctantly he had agreed, after a lot of pleading from the blonde he couldn't really deny anything. Carol had joined last as their guitarist and vocal addition. Their start had been rocky at best, but over time they became pretty good in his opinion. A bigger success kept them waiting though. They played smaller gigs in clubs or cafés and the response was consistently positive. The upcoming competition for student's bands should become their ticket to reach a bigger audience and they had been practicing really hard. Now they were faced with nothing - finding a new guitarist in such a short time was practically impossible. 

Spock had watched the short exchange of words silently before he took the floor. "I suggest to suspend participation in the competition. It is still possible to have our entry fee refunded, then we can reorient ourselves and-". Bones scoffed loudly, still sitting behind the drums. "We've worked our asses off for this crappy competition. That can't have been for nothing!"

The medical student knew better than anyone else that the singer didn't believe in no-win scenarios. So far he had always surprised them with one of his crazy plans, ultimately getting them out of every mess. Right now, he looked insecure as he scrolled through his cell phone. He urgently searched through his contacts, weighed chances to call in favors. "With some luck, Scotty might be able to recommend someone we can train on an interim basis."

"Maybe I am able to help you."

The smooth baritone broke through the tense atmosphere of the room, the heads of those present turning towards the door. None of them had noticed the young man entering the rehearsal room. He was all dressed in black, also black hair styled back in a strict fashion. His leather jacket gave him a bold look, the skinny jeans emphasized the seemingly never-ending legs, hugging them tight. To further loosen the mood, he added, "Carol sent me. She felt guilty about letting you guys down so close to the competition and asked me to make up for her loss."

This drew a snort out of Bones, twisting the sticks between his fingers in a trained motion. "Oh, how kind of her. And who are you again, wonder boy?"

The newcomer didn't seem bothered by the biting words, just put his things down carefully. His whole manner was self-confident, bordering on arrogant. "My name is Khan. And I'm doing you a favor here, so I'd reconsider your tone."

Khan. The singer's blue eyes wandered up the slim, tall form in front of him. He was bold, proud, maybe a bit conceited. But Jim was also used to Bone's way of dealing, whose harsh nature had often caused a fight. He couldn't help but notice that the other was pretty attractive. Apart from his powerful stature, he had an unusually fine-cut face, plush pink lips and high cheekbones that should be illegal to have. He smiled. "Excuse him, he is a notorious grumpy cat. I am Jim."

Their eyes met as he held out his hand in greeting. Looking into the green-blue orbs felt strangely normal like he had done so numerous times before. They shook hands with firm pressure though he was distracted by the energy between them. A strange pull on his inside urged him to move closer to the other, keep him around. As they broke contact the feeling vanished, everything was nearly back to normal aside from a dull tingle remaining. It didn't seem like they had been invested into this interaction for too long, rousing no suspicion, the blonde was relieved about that fact. He cocked his head to the side, his gaze not leaving the newling's face. "Well Khan, I hate to be a downer but Bones is kinda right. There are only few days left to rehearse - are you sure you'll manage to catch up on our songs?"

A satisfied smirk spread over the musician's face. "Don't worry about that too much, it will not be a problem in the least. I'm better."

One of Spock's eyebrow rose dangerously close to his hairline, otherwise keeping a straight face. "At what?"

Taking his e-guitar out of it's casing, Khan threw the strap attached to the instrument over his shoulder before responding. "At everything. I think that should suffice as pleasantries - shall we?"

Jim found himself quietly laughing to himself, while his room mate made another snide remark, too quiet to catch it. The guy really had attitude, he liked that as long he'd stay true to his word. Picking up his bass guitar, he gestured the other's to take their places and handed the sheets with their song arrangements and words over. "Well then let's see about that."

And they did, Khan had not promised too much. He only needed a couple of minutes to get accustomed, then he played as he'd always been a part of this. The smooth baritone proved to be a valuable addition to his own vocals, their combined voices creating a beautiful harmony. Jim loved every second of it, not able to banish the vibrant smile from his face. He was out of breath as their last song ended, all his emotions being poured into this performance. It had been some time since he felt that good, that satisfied. Shooting a glance to Spock he found him nodding curtly, while Bones grumbled a "Kid's ok I guess…" into his non-existent beard.

He turned back to the guitarist, who looked calm and collected. Khan was indeed the solutions to their problem, a passionate musician and easy on the eyes, sealing the deal. Smirking, he held out his hand again. "You're in… if you want it."

The other took it, delicious tickling energy coursing through his body. "It will be my pleasure."

Maybe the blonde would have to break the "no sex in the rehearsal room" rule later. Bones would kill him were he ever to find out but who said he would? Jim had to keep himself from laughing out loud from his own dumb joke.

For now he couldn't be happier. The competition was theirs for the taking and maybe something else if he'd play his cards right.


End file.
